Fortune's Futanari Fun
by LoL Futa Fan
Summary: When Sarah Fortune is brought by tentacles to an abandoned warehouse, she is later converted into something new. Even more ensues when another woman is brought there. [Contains Futanari, Tentacles, and Non-Consent]


**Yeah, if there's one thing better than tentacles or futanari IMO, it's the two combined. [Contains Tentacles on Futa, Futa on Female, and god knows what else]**

* * *

 **Fortune's Futanari Fun**

After the weekend in Bilgewater to let her crew unwind from their long journey, Sarah Fortune found that she had to run a few errands before she could join them on her ship. She had a hurried pace as she wanted to get her ship moving before the storm hit. Which was why she had left explicit instructions with her first mate to set sail by midnight if she wasn't there yet. She would find a way to catch up… she always did.

She was walking down a boardwalk in a darker area when she heard something disturb the water behind her. Glancing around, Sarah saw nothing besides ripples in the dimly lit water. She turned around and began to keep walking until she felt something warm and moist wrap around her ankle.

Before she could shout, Sarah was yanked off the walkway and into the water. She was dragged rapidly through the depths until whatever was holding her took her to itself. As she was lifted through a hole in the floor, she found herself in a long-abandoned warehouse.

The place was almost completely dark, the only light came from the moon shining through the broken roof. What it illuminated however, was something out of a horror story.

A writhing mass of tentacles came from the side of the empty warehouse. They converged on a lumpy and misshapen blob that was about 5 feet long and that much wide. Dozens of flesh colored tentacles split off from the body and began to move towards her.

She was hanging upside down by her left ankle but when three tentacles wrapped themselves around her other three limbs, she was rotated upright. The tentacles pulled apart, putting her in a spread-eagle position.

Sarah thrashed in their grasp but the tentacles barely budged. Another dozen smaller tentacles roamed into her clothes, renewing her struggles. They tensed, before tearing her clothes to ribbons. She opened her mouth to yell in outrage and a tentacle took the opportunity to jam itself down her throat.

Sarah bit down on it and her mouth filled with a salty taste. The tentacle reared away from her mouth but her moment of triumph was soon ended when a much thicker and more veined tentacle forced it's way into her mouth and down her throat where it began to secrete a liquid that warmed her insides.

She felt her skin tingle and glanced down to find that her nipples had hardened into two peaks. As she watched, two tentacles coiled around her mounds of flesh and began to knead them while two much smaller tentacles moved towards her nipples.

Each one ended in a spike and they jabbed into her nipples, plunging at least 3 or 4 inches into her breasts. Almost immediately, Sarah felt her body heat up as the skin on her breasts rippled. While she was captivated by what was happening to her breasts, a myriad of other tentacles coiled around whatever available skin they could find.

She watched as her previously beautiful mounds began to morph sporadically. They swelled against the tentacles, jumping up multiple sizes. Nearly a H cup now. The nipples also grew, darkening and thickening. The areola grew and her peaks now protruded more than an inch.

This wasn't the only thing happening to Sarah's body however as she felt the scores of tentacles begin to exude a slimy liquid all over her skin. It felt like some sort of aphrodisiac and her nipples grew even larger and harder as her folds began to heat up.

Without warning, Sarah felt a tentacle prod at the entrance to her womanhood and then slowly insert itself. A tentacle crept along her rear but she shied away from it and it lost interest. The one in her snatch had stopped moving and just sat there, pulsating slowly. She shivered around it as it thrashed inside, hitting everywhere and covering it in a warm goop. She groaned as she felt her core spread open, growing wider. It was both pleasurable and painful but her juices sprayed out around the tentacle. It pulled itself out soon, leaking both its liquids and hers. She felt another tentacle poke at her asshole and when she bucked herself away from it, just impaled herself further on the one dripping liquid into her. The tentacle behind her just shot into her rear entrance and jackhammered inside, pulling apart her tight hole.

The tentacles holding her ankles raised themselves to her head level so that her body formed a V shape and her head was forced by multiple tentacles to look at her groin as her snatch was abused by the widening tentacle. Once it had made itself to her womb, she watched as a sphere traveled down the length, pushing inside her already crammed snatch and after traveling to her womb, exploding out of the tip in a burst of warm goop. Ball after ball of warm, sticky liquid was forced down the length into her womb.

In the tunnel to her womb, Sarah felt the tissue morph. After a while, the tentacles inside of her extracted themselves. She felt as her tubes sealed up in her womanhood and it seemed to just disappear. Her unshaven hole just became curly red hair over unbroken skin.

And then the skin broke.

Sarah screamed aloud as something burst from the skin. A pillar of flesh rocketed into the air. It was the same color as her skin and as she watched, miniscule veins popped into existence along the length.

The pleasurable changes in her nether regions cause her to buck her hips and the trunk lurched. It was only an inch thick and 3 inches long, but their was no mistaking it and the mushroom tip; a penis had grown from out of her womanhood.

However good the feeling of growing a member had felt, she was unprepared for what came next. The skin beneath her new addition boiled before exploding outwards in a sack as two spheres formed into being. Arranged side by side, each was no more than two inches in diameter

The sack was lightly veined and her nether regions were still covered in a thin layer of red curls. As she watched, a new tentacle floated towards her tip where it wormed it's way into her new urethra. Her penis quickly grew erect and she moaned. The tentacle branched off into many parts and they even reached down into her new testicles.

Each one pulsed before spraying out a liquid that made her skin feel as though it was on fire. Through the excruciating pain, she witnessed her miniscule penis and balls begin to grow. Her cock, thickened first, becoming over half a foot thick. If she weren't in this present situation; Sarah would have laughed at the sight of the insanely thick but very short dick. Her worry of terrible proportions was soon swept away as the small protrusion skyrocketed away from her core; standing erect like a tower at over a foot and a half long. Her balls boiled and began to swell, quickly become cantaloupe sized before growing to larger than watermelons. Along her entire new addition, veins exploded into existence and both the new and old ones thickened rapidly, standing up from the skin.

The tentacles inside her cock continued to pump in her testicles, giving them another 3 inches of girth before they finished their job and slithered out. Sarah Fortune starred as her testicles were wrapped in layers of tentacles, which began to knead the swollen orbs. With a deep roar, she felt something open and a flood of sticky cum shot into the air. It rained down, coating her body in spunk. Another unique tentacle quickly approached her cock.

This one was shaped like a tube and it slurped onto her dick, encompassing the entire length. This one was more see-through than the others and as it began to suck her, she watched her cum float down the length of tentacle into the body where it swelled and new tentacles began to grow.

Once she began going, another tentacle wormed it's way up her ass and eventually into her prostate where it shot liquid into it which changed everything there. The production of semen went up from a small factory to that of a mega-corporation. Her balls ballooned outwards and more tentacles struggled to wrap them and continue squeezing them.

She didn't notice when a cluster of tentacles moved into the hole in the ground but looked up when a splash sounded.

* * *

Amber Cape had turned 18 just a few hours ago. As part of the lowest class in Bilgewater, Amber had two choices, enlist in the crew of a pirate ship or go into the red light district. Unlike most of her friends, she decided on the first option. Her friends all said it was a shame that she chose to go die far away with a body like hers.

She would have prefered that than being used by lewd old men who wasted money on sex whenever they could. She was heading to register as a crewmember when a group of tentacles wrapped around her and yanked her down into the early morning water.

She came up sputtering in a dark room and as her eyes adjusted, she screamed.

A tentacled monstrosity had already captured another woman. "But not just any woman" thought Amber as she peered at the other lady, "It's Sarah Fortune! She's infamous in these parts where she makes a living as a bounty hunter."

She gave another yelp when she realized what was so weird about the whole scene. Sarah was different. In her skin-tight outfits, nobody had ever seen Sarah with a massive penis so that meant she had means of making it disappear or that the tentacle beast had given it to her.

As she was carried closer to the captured pirate, she watched as Sarah's half lidded eyes seemed to focus on her.

* * *

While the myriad of tentacles jerked her off, Sarah watched as the auburn haired beauty was lifted out of the water. As the tentacles brought her closer, the tentacles around Sarah and the girl dropped them to the ground. Sarah stumbled towards the girl, cock still gushing cum and despite her protests, ripped the girl's clothes off of her.

Fists beat on her stomach but Sarah didn't feel them. She only felt the virgin pussy below her get filled with her massive cock. As the blood tinted the puddles of cum pink, Sarah's cock grew even more engorged in blood as she was turned on by the sight. The girl screamed in both pain and pleasure as Sarah's hips rocked back and forth, annihilating the girls pussy. As her cum flooded the girl's system, her struggles lessened until she began to thrust up at Sarah.

Neither of them said anything as the minutes piled up. Sarah had long since filled the woman's womb with seed and it was visible, a great mound of liquid that vibrated with each thrust. Sarah had laid down on top of that and was making out with the woman while tentacles shoved up their asses two or even three at a time.

When Sarah was done with her, the woman's belly was bloated and huge. It was multiple feet in diameter and looked as though it could fit several people. The tentacles soon lifted her off of her victim and she thrashed to try and get back. The tentacle that began to suck her cock silenced her moans however and she sat by to watch.

Tentacles picked the lady up and held her bloated body vertical to the floor. Her legs were spread wide and the thickest tentacle she had seen yet forced it's way into the woman's abused cunt. Sarah wished that the tentacle was her thick, meaty cock but she couldn't break free.

Faint dark blobs flew up the tentacle on the inside and went into the woman's womb which began to expand even further. The woman had long since stopped protesting and bounced herself up and down on the length to garner as much pleasure as possible. Her stomach wobbled with each motion and Sarah's floods of cum increased from watching the sight.

Sarah counted dozens of blobs and by the time the stream ended, the woman's stomach reached the floor, seven feet underneath her. The tentacles in both of them were removed and one final tentacle reached out towards the woman. It entered her stretched pussy and detached a fragment of itself, leaving it there like some sort of plug or cork. A trickle of cum seeped by but it was a drop in a pool for the amount inside the woman.

All of the tentacles retracted into the mass in the corner and without warning, the entire thing dissolved into white foam that seeped through the floorboards into the sea below.

Sarah sat down and just looked at her cock as it twitched every so often in her lap.

"You're Sarah Fortune right? The Bounty Hunter?" asked the woman.

"Yeah I am, but I don't know what I am now," she replied.

"Well maybe I can help you remember," came the woman's voice from her place face-up on the ground.

Sarah walked over, lying on top of the jiggly stomach of the woman and they talked.

As the hours ticked by, Sarah and Amber became fast friends and Amber was promised a place on the ship as soon as this mess was figured out.

The doors of the building had been boarded shut and it was in a long abandoned district due to dangerous wildlife so neither fancied a swim to escape.

Days passed but neither went hungry or thirsty, Sarah's cum seemed to feed them and provide nutrients that were needed.

Every day, Sarah would sit on top of Amber's swollen stomach and bounce up and down while her cock jizzed stream after stream of cum, coating Amber's body in layers of white. This was pleasurable for both of them as Sarah got to ejaculate all over a beautiful body and the contents in Amber's womb were moved around.

On the eighth day after being left alone, the plug in Amber's pussy dissolved and a stream of small tentacled masses flooded out in a torrent of cum. The were washed between the floorboards silently as Amber's stomach magically shrunk to its normal size, if not a little bigger. Although welcome, it wasn't the only surprise that day.

A few hours later, in the middle of passionate sex where Sarah was taking Amber from behind, her cock was forced out of Amber's snatch by the closing walls. Amber groaned and shivered before a massive cock burst out of her core followed by two massive testicles. Although not as big or thick as Sarah's, Amber's own possessed much, much larger testicles and the entire thing had easily double the veins.

Amber laid still before surging up, overpowering Sarah, and immediately fucking her from behind. Sarah let Amber have her fun for a few hours until the switched it up. It was three weeks until a rescue party was sent by those who heard the moans of passion districts away.

* * *

 **Yeah, anyways please review and or PM me. I love your support.**

 **Also, looking for someone to request a story. I would love to write one for you now that summer has officially started for me.**

 **Thanks,**

 **LoL Futa Fan**


End file.
